


Brotherly Love

by Miss_L



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has rendered himself immobile with a botched-up spell, and Thor naturally takes it upon him to look after his brother. Schmex and angst ensue. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissLunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/gifts).



> Darling yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon gave me a prompt. What can I say? She's the best, go lavish your love and appreciation upon her!!! Oh, AND she is my highly esteemed bèta ;)  
> Gifted to MissLunatic, who is a lovely moron :)

Ugh. This was Hell. And Thor was enjoying being his warder. Loki cursed the body he was trapped in – his own. 

A guard had found Loki motionless on the ground, rigid, but not unconscious. A Healer was called; she proclaimed that it had been a simple unlocking spell that had backfired. It would take about four days until it wore off, and at least another week until the Trickster would regain full control of his limbs. Well, at least they wouldn’t have to worry about safety for the time being. Thor carried his brother to his own chambers, made him comfortable on the bed and sent everybody away upon getting nursing instructions from the Healer. He sat next to Loki gingerly.

‘Brother... you did not honestly think it would be as easy to break out of Asgard’s prison as it was on Midgard?’ He brushed a lock of black hair from his brother’s cheek as he spoke. Loki groaned from behind clamped jaws and averted his eyes from his “brother” – the only movement his face would allow in this state. Loki had always been a free, untempered creature, and to see him rendered immobile... It felt wrong to Thor. But of course Loki would try to escape – it was in his nature – and of course he would underestimate the magic-blocking bracelets Odin had ordered him to wear.

Thor sighed and stroked his little brother’s slick hair. Loki grumbled again, making the other man flinch back. In normal circumstances, Loki’s hair would be off-limits, just like the rest of his body. Even before he started considering Thor his enemy, a hug was the most intimate touch he ever allowed. So now, the perfect opportunity had presented itself to touch Loki. Not only had he refused any medical help for his weakened body – and the Healers had been too scared of him to insist, even when the bracelets were in place – but Thor also gathered that he deserved some retaliation for the slights his friends in Midgard had suffered at his brother’s hands. Assuming Loki really could not hate him any more, he threaded his fingers through the Trickster’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly. The “hmpfing” that was his answer would’ve been hilarious, were it not for the more than murderous glance in his brother’s eyes. Thor spoke again.

‘Brother. I know you are still hurt, and I want to help you. I am sorry I have to do it like this.’ Ignoring Loki’s protests, he brought his free hand up to explore the battered body beneath him gently. Having understood that complaining would have no effect whatsoever on his stubborn companion, Loki pretended to have fallen asleep, but the angry flush high on his cheeks gave him away. The Thunderer continued his actions, healing bruises he came upon with what little magic he possessed of himself. Loki would never admit it, but he started feeling calmer, now that his body was ceasing to ache all over. It still did in places his brother considered indecent to touch, but that was nothing to the pain he had felt before. The younger man fell asleep at last.


	2. Chapter 2

When Loki woke up, his brother was nowhere to be seen or heard. From what little he could see of the window, he guessed it was almost dawn. He heard the soft click of the door and sighed quietly. Loki still disliked and mistrusted his sibling’s company, but at least he wasn’t so damn _bored_ with Thor around – that oaf had always provided a nice distraction for his restless mind. However, the thread of feet coming closer was not that of his brother. His insides contracted when the intruder came into view. _Damn._ It was Bar, Asgard’s most vicious warrior – even Thor was wary of him – and Loki’s personal enemy. Time and time again had the “feeble” magician defeated and ridiculed the brute’s attempts to “teach him a lesson” in front of their peers. And here he was, defenceless, magicless, basically left to Bar’s mercy. Which the man notoriously didn’t have. _Well,_ pondered Loki, _at least I can hope for a quick death._ Alas, fortune was not with him, so it seemed. Bar put down the sword he had been holding as a precaution and undid the breeches on his trousers. _Oh._ Not kill. Humiliate, then. Loki screamed out internally in rage and growing fear.

It got even worse when the brute got out his fully-hard length and approached the bed with an evil smirk on his face, never uttering a word. According to Loki’s quick calculations, that dick would’ve hurt even with due preparation. Without, it was going to be pure agony. Not to mention the physical damage. _The ultimate humiliation, indeed._ The Jotun felt himself sweat in panic, but kept quiet and looked at the assailant defiantly. Bar didn’t need to know he didn’t believe his own show. The warrior circled around towards the foot end of the bed, poked Loki’s motionless legs warily, then snatched away the sheet Thor had so thoughtfully thrown over him. Loki felt his light nightgown being hitched up and his legs spread. Bar dipped the bed when he sat on his knees between Loki’s legs, making sure his helpless prey could see his smiling face. He palmed the Trickster’s cock appreciatively, not caring about the lack of response; Loki closed his eyes, hoping for the torture to be over soon, concentrating on his breathing to calm down. Bar gave his cock a few more tugs, harsh and painful now – he was not to get any satisfaction out of this. Loki remembered his meditation lessons feverishly, retreating further into his inner world with each breath. It wasn’t enough for some kinds of torture, but usually sufficed for physical ones.

The Trickster’s eyes flew open again when he heard the door slam open against the wall, lightning strikes flying through the room. _Wait... lightning inside?_ His fogged-up mind cleared when he saw his brother hauling Bar off of him with frankly a terrifying expression on his usually friendly and soft face, and shouting for the guards to stay outside. Thor only gave the scared man enough time to make himself decent – Loki couldn’t help but wonder if the Thunderer was thinking of anything else but protecting his brother’s honour with the harsh order he gave Bar to fasten his trousers – before he threw the fiend out of the room to be confined in a solitary cell. No doubt to be given the death penalty for treason later – Loki was still a Prince of Asgard, even though a fallen one. Thor bashed the door closed, still fuming, but the moment his eyes fell on his brother’s exposed body, his expression softened and a worried frown made its way onto his forehead. He walked over to the bed swiftly and covered Loki before moving his legs into a more comfortable position. He looked at his brother’s face searchingly, but the Trickster had closed his eyes, a tear of relief and shame making its way down his temple. Thor hovered his hand near his brother’s cheek, but thought better of it. He stood up.

‘I’m... sorry, brother. I promise not to leave you unprotected again. I’ll be right outside the door; if you need me, just... shout.’ He walked off quietly, not looking back to see the wet green eyes following him.

Loki must have been sleeping, because he woke up when the door opened (he noticed that it was dark outside now), his stomach clenching at the sound. However, this time, it was his brother. With food, draughts and ointments. Loki let himself be tended grudgingly – not that he had any choice either way – but his eyes pierced Thor’s angrily when his carer pried his jaws open gently, lifted up his head and poured some medicine into his mouth. Half of the mixture came back out, trickling over Loki’s chin and soiling the sheets, before Thor had had the chance to close his motionless jaw again. The God of Thunder wiped his face patiently with a napkin, still supporting his brother’s head until the other man had swallowed the bitter draught. This earned him another hateful glare from Loki. Ooooh, he was sure to hear about this afterwards, but for now, Thor was in charge of his foolish brother’s well-being, and he would make sure he did a good job, by Odin’s ravens!

He secured a pillow behind Loki’s head, keeping him more or less upright, and held a goblet with fruit juice to the patient’s mouth. Being force-fed was more than Loki could take, and the gurgling sounds coming out of his throat conveyed his unhappiness. To put it mildly. Thor sighed, put the goblet down and pushed his brother’s jaw almost closed – _to stop me from drooling. How lovely,_ Loki thought bitterly.

‘Loki, why must you always fight me? I mean you no ill, I have not tried to hurt you in any way... Why are you always so full of spite?’ The Thunderer discreetly omitted a reference to earlier events. His face looked tired, almost haggard. Loki was left to wonder which lengths his brother had gone to – yet again – to keep him safe and away from the axe for now. He had no intention of feeling thankful, even less sorry, but he could no longer bring himself to protest. So the Trickster made a soft sound, keeping his eyes trained on his brother. Thor smiled when he understood, and took up the goblet once again.

No servants or Healers would go near Loki, not even in his disabled state, so Frigga came to give Loki a bath. She did not speak, but her hands were as gentle as ever. Loki had to keep his eyes shut the entire time his Mother was there, the expression of love and loss on her lovely face hurting him more than anything else ever could. Once he was back in bed, wet hair strewn across the pillows and clean sheets tucked under his chin, Frigga kissed his forehead gently and rubbed her thumb over his cheek with a sad smile. When she left, Loki was glad she wasn’t able to see the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Thor came into the bedroom several times during the night, because of his brother’s loud moans and sounds of distress. His dreams seemed extremely troubled, but the Thunderer’s presence soothed him visibly, so after the third time it happened, Thor just lay next to his brother and slung his arm over Loki’s slender chest. No more nightmares were had that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke up slowly. His head was heavy and his chest felt like it was on fire. For a moment, he thought himself back at the mercy of Thanos, but the burn didn’t hurt. When he had finally managed to peel his eyes open, he saw, to the right side of his face, Thor’s blonde mop of hair rise and fall with the man’s breathing. He could see just enough of his brother’s shoulder to guess where the heat on his chest was coming from. Memories of the previous day came flooding back to his mind, overwhelming and almost pulling him under. He was much more lucid now the spell had started, ever so slowly, to wear off. Shame and guilt choked Loki up, but he swallowed back the tears – he was no little girl to keep crying over every little ache and slight! – and proceeded to wake Thor with somewhat husky, but definitely disgruntled coughs and groans. The blonde giant stirred, almost crushing him in the process of stretching and hugging whatever he had in his arms closer. It took another two minutes of humming and growling to wake the oaf up. Thor let go of Loki hastily, smiling and petting his hair. Now it was dry, and not “handled” properly, it was bound to be just as poofy as Thor’s. _Well, look who’s a little ray of sunshine in the morning,_ thought Loki acidly, once again cursing his inability to let the biting words out. Even angry eyes did not work on this sentimental idiot of a brother right now. Loki sighed and concentrated on not letting Thor know how much he enjoyed the touch. He failed, apparently, because the man next to him chuckled softly.

‘You’re purring, brother,’ he whispered. Loki tried to look haughtily and produce some dismissive sounds, but that only made Thor laugh harder. And then, the elder sibling booped his nose. _How dare he!_ Loki had a definite murder-plan involving flaming knives and a giant snake in his head now, but Thor started stroking his hair again, and he decided to postpone the punishment for his brother’s insolence for the time being. Thor buried his nose in his brother’s hair and inhaled his scent. Loki stopped purring and started growling. The Thunderer resurfaced with an innocent face. ‘What? You smell good.’ Loki rolled his eyes. Thor poked his cheek in answer. ‘Hungry yet, brother?’ he teased. ‘Hmpf,’ was the reply. Obviously. Thor _was_ enjoying this too much, but at least the magician would have enough leverage when he got his powers back.

Thor stretched – ‘Hmpf!!!’ – and got up. ‘Good. Please do not do anything strange until I come back,’ the blonde giant cooed and exited the room with a smirk. Loki heard him give an order to the guards not to let anyone in beside himself. The Trickster briefly wondered whether the Allfather would use this opportunity to lecture him on the wickedness of his ways – it was possible, though he’d not faced his “father” yet since they came back from Midgard. Although “Earth” was, of course, a much better name – all dirt and some ants crawling around on it. However, some of those ants were so brave, they had even surprised themselves. Loki felt a sudden need to laugh, but the muscles of his jaw were still completely immobile, so he had to satisfy himself with some near-hysterical moaning. Ah! His eyebrows were moving again. Good. Not that it would make communication any easier, but it would definitely make condescending looks more pronounced. Loki sighed sadly.

When Thor returned with the food, the Trickster pretended to be asleep. Unfortunately for him, his elder sibling had remembered how ticklish he was, and soon loud groans and deadly looks were accompanied with vigorous eyebrow-work. Thor stopped his debasing activity when he noticed that.

‘Ah, I see you can employ a part of your face again, brother. That is... good?’ he said uncertain. ‘Anything else that started working?’ Another tickle-session answered that question negatively. Loki was too much out of sorts now to try and get him to eat, but Thor knew he would get hungry eventually. Still, it would be good to change his brother’s position on the bed, which he proceeded to do – without asking permission first.

‘You would not have allowed me, if I asked,’ he answered Loki’s indignant huffing. ‘Mmm.’ Even the famous Silvertongue could not deny the truth of that statement, but he would be damned if he stopped sulking. On his side this time. Thor lay behind him and shuffled carefully closer until he was spooning his Jotun stepbrother, poking his side teasingly every now and again. Loki sighed. This was turning out to be the longest week of his life. Thor was stroking his arm now. He was just about to complain when the Thunderer spoke in a pensive, far-away voice.

‘Remember when we were children?’ The question hovered between their bodies for a little while, and then fell heavily onto the bed. Loki felt shivers on his back and his eyebrows contracted into a sad grimace of their own accord. Thor continued, ‘Whatever happened to us, brother?’ His tone was heavy with sentiment, something like... tears? He was definitely choking on something, and it was not his breakfast. Loki was overcome with a sudden urge to hug his brother, and he was at once happy and sad that he could not just turn around and give in to that impulse. Not to mention that having his brother – or anyone – this close triggered some other urges, as well. Loki breathed out slowly and closed his eyes.

When Thor had finally offered him food, Loki let himself be fed, pretending not to notice the moisture in his brother’s eyes. Thor left soon to do something princely or other, once again leaving guards outside the door. When Loki thought back on the reason why such protection was needed in the first place, he felt a sharp jolt of shame go through him again. He decided to practise his spells, but not being able to actually perform them was as disheartening as it was frustrating. In short, by the time Thor came back, he was bored entirely out of his wits.

The Thunderer felt his brother’s discomfort, but it took him five attempts to figure out what was wrong. He was not sure what to do about it, though. When Loki had been little, it was easy enough to keep him occupied with a game or a story of sorts. But those were times long gone by.

‘Oh, I... well, I suppose I could bring you a book? Yes, I know,’ he answered hurriedly when Loki started to grumble impatiently. ‘But I could... set you upright? Or... read to you myself?’ Loki had been about to protest, but the last suggestion knocked all air out of his lungs. His eyebrows rose in surprise, which Thor took to be a confirmation and rushed off. When he came back with a heap of books in his arms, Loki was finally glad that his jaw couldn’t open. For his brother had brought _all_ of his favourite books. He’d not forgot one of them. And there Loki had been, always thinking nobody cared much about what he liked. He was not aware that those books had been locked away in one of Thor’s rooms as a memory of his brother. He had never parted with the volumes, but he obviously would not admit to such sentimentality. Definitely not to one as Loki, who would take his weakness and use it against him without a second thought.

He let Loki pick one out and set to reading to his “little” brother. His voice was deep and warm, and Loki soon found himself drifting off to sleep. He felt Thor tucking him in and kissing him lightly on the forehead before closing the drapes and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Loki was no longer confused by his brother’s presence. In fact, he revelled in the warmth. Until he found that not only was he famished (having skipped evening meal the day before), but had also got control of his extremities back. Well, his hands and feet, to be exact. Even though he could feel the movement in his limbs, they were still quite numb and useless. As was his face, but he could finally turn his head. A relieved sigh left his lungs and woke Thor. However, before the Thunderer could guage what was going on, Loki had noticed that his right hand was positioned quite nicely to repay his log of a brother for yesterday’s “torture”. Even though it meant that he was bested and squished quite soon by a panting mountain with a top of tousled blonde hair.

‘It’s a beautiful day outside, brother! Would you care for a... walk?’ Loki looked terrified and nearly pulled a muscle shaking his head. _Not like this! Not when I’m... weak!_ He spat the word in his head. Thor caught on faster than usual, and pulled his brother closer, whispering in his ear, ‘Nobody will see you. I promise.’ He rubbed his nose against Loki’s temple, right where his hairline began, making the Trickster forget the question altogether. 

Thor put a cloak around his brother (it was still spring and quite chilly) and sent word to the kitchens to have their breakfast delivered. He carried Loki through a side-corridor into the part of the garden reserved solely for the royals – not even the Warriors or servants were allowed there – and seated his brother into the little gazebo, overlooking the waterfalls in the distance.

When breakfast had arrived and Thor went to get it, Loki contemplated conjuring something. He was not up to his full power yet, but Thor had taken off the infernal bracelets, as long as he supposedly couldn’t use his magic anyway, and his fingers were itching. He should’ve known better. Instead of the flowers he was thinking about – only because they were easy to begin with, nothing to do with sentiment, _obviously_ – their breakfast was nearly ended too soon by a couple of vipers springing out of the grass. Only Loki’s bewildered face made up for a pungent bite in Thor’s ankle that nearly sent the food flying. Once the Thunderer had caught the nasty serpents, broken their necks, and told his brother off for even thinking about using magic, he settled to a – so he hoped – uneventful breakfast. Loki had a good appetite, which pleased Thor so much, that he gave his brother almost all of his own food – a rare occurrence, indeed.

When they had finished eating, Loki put his head on Thor’s shoulder. The blonde giant slung his arms around his brother’s slim shoulders and they just sat there. A shadow fell over a bush in Loki’s eyeshot and he felt a presence much stronger than any he had felt in a long, long time. _Damn._ Odin came into view and looked at his sons speechlessly. Thor looked back at his father in confusion, then turned to Loki with an apologetic look on his face. The younger sibling pulled his eyebrows up once, dismissively – nobody would ever have the power to tell the Allfather what to do, or where not to go.

‘Leave us.’ It was more of a plea than an order, except Odin never pleaded. Thor shot Loki one last apologetic look before getting up and putting a cushion behind the Trickster’s head for comfort. There was apprehension in Loki’s eyes when his adoptive father sat down beside him. Thor felt bad for leaving his brother defenceless like that, but he wouldn’t disobey his father in the matter. He reminded himself that Father always did things for a reason, and hoped for the best.

About an hour later, Odin brought Loki back to Thor’s bedroom – the Trickster’s former lodgings having been given other purpose – and tucked him in. There was a gentleness in the Allfather’s touch, but his face was forever unfathomable. Thor sneaked into the room when his father had left, but Loki seemed to have fallen asleep, so he went out again. Even though he dreaded his brother regaining full strength, and a good sleep would definitely contribute to that, he couldn’t bring himself to bother him. After all, his mother had always told him to take care of Loki, and he had always tried...

When Thor came back around lunchtime, Loki was sitting up in bed, reading a book that was lying in his lap; he seemed to have become adept at turning the page with a powerful flick of his right thumb. Thor smiled. Then frowned, panic slowly making its way up his spine. He had told the guards, time and again... 

‘Who was here?’ he asked in concern, making Loki look up at him, then flick his gaze towards the window. The Thunderer relaxed when he saw Mother arrange a bouquet of flowers on the windowsill. She turned around to face him. The light green dress suited her well, and was no doubt a form of reconciliation with her younger son; yet there was a trace of sadness in the depths of her eyes, and Loki still had trouble looking at her face. Thor put the tray on a cabinet beside the bed and sat down at Loki’s side; Frigga perched on the other end of the mattress. Loki stopped reading, but nobody spoke. The Trickster threw his head backwards against the pillow, allowing his neck some relaxation, and kept his gaze flicking between his... Could he call them relatives? They were not blood-related. Did living together suffice to call people “family”? He frowned the thoughts away. The movement didn’t go unnoticed, and Thor finally spoke.

‘I shall leave you two to it.’ He smiled at their mother, then turned to Loki and pointed at the steaming pot. ‘Lamb stew. Your favourite.’

When Thor had closed the heavy oak door behind him, he leaned against it and let out a deep sigh. Another few days, and his brother would, yet again, become the hurt animal he had been behaving as, trying to bite a helping hand rather than accept the gesture. The man disconnected himself from the door and walked towards the armoury – some practice would do him well. Only the slight slump in his shoulders could tell a good observer of the pain clenching his insides. 

After having had a bath and a meal, Thor went back to see his brother. Loki was lying on the bed again, awake and pensive. Or, rather, broody, if his frowning and unfrowning eyebrows were anything to go by – that had always been the most expressive part of his face. Thor sat next to him again.

‘Loki. I was wondering... when Father spoke to you... what did he say?’ Loki didn’t even dignify him with an impatient “I can’t speak, you moron” sound or eye-flick, but turned his head away and stayed still. Thor tried again. ‘I mean... he... didn’t say anything..?’ It was difficult to formulate this question. He knew Odin to be severe at times, used to making harsh decisions for the benefit of all, but it was near-impossible for the God of Thunder to admit, even to himself, that his Father could ever be purposefully cruel to someone he had brought up as his own son. Loki shook his head, helping him out of his misery. 

‘Are you certain he was not... hurtful?’ Thor added quietly. An impatient “hmpf”. ‘Good,’ the Thunderer smiled. ‘Are you hungry?’ Loki still didn’t look at him and shook his head. Thor started worrying again. ‘Loki, what is wrong?’ No answer. Nothing. He walked around the bed, but Loki just turned his head the other way and closed his eyes. Thor sat on his knees on the edge of the bed and touched his brother’s shoulder gingerly. ‘Loki? Please, brother, did I do wrong?’ Loki shook his head again, more violently. And then, he broke. Great sobs shook his whole body while a stream of tears fell onto the pillow. Thor was at a loss. He didn’t know how to help, and whether his help would be appreciated. Yet, he had to try. He kicked off his boots and lay down next to Loki, pulling his brother towards him, guiding the distressed dark head onto his shoulder. He hugged Loki’s lithe body tight, and whispered in his brother’s ear: ‘Whatever I did wrong, I am sorry, Loki, I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me.’ This only made the sobs louder and more heartbreaking, so he kept silent.

After a while, Loki’s spasms subsided and he was quiet again. Thor asked softly: ‘Would you like me to leave?’ knowing full well that allowing such weaknesses weighed hard on his brother’s pride. Loki clenched the hand that had somehow ended up on Thor’s shoulder, and shook his head tiredly. Both brothers sighed in unison, which made them giggle. Thor looked down at Loki’s moist face, and saw... Could it be? He shifted to have a better view. Loki was smiling at him. It was a small and hesitant smile, muscles – and heart – not entirely loose yet, but it was there. For him. 

Thor hugged his brother tighter and closed his eyes, thoughtlessly running his hands up and down Loki’s back. His movements slowed as he started nodding away, but the Trickster’s uncomfortable twitching alerted him. He looked down at Loki, who was now blushing and frowning a little, flexing the hand on Thor’s chest vigorously. The Thunderer pushed his brother’s upper torso away slightly, gazing at his face and trying to work out what was bothering him. Before he got there, however, he became aware of a strong poking sensation against his hip. It took him a minute to figure out what it was, and another two minutes of shocked silence to come up with a reaction that would not humiliate his sibling further. Loki had closed his eyes and buried his face in Thor’s shoulder in shame when he saw the realisation dawn upon his brother’s face. 

As gently as he could, the blonde man turned Loki on his back and got up, covering his brother with the sheet once more and doing his best to ignore the massive erection. Both of them, in fact. He knew fully well it was beyond indecent to feel such things for his brother, but he couldn’t help being aroused after what had just happened. He stroked Loki’s hair, trying to find the right words to abate the shameful blush on his cheeks. He finally spoke. ‘It’s alright, brother, I won’t hold it against you. Once you get better...’ Loki’s eyes flew open in embarrassed rage. Damn, Thor hadn’t thought that through. What would happen once the prisoner got better? They would get him all the whores he wanted? A wife? How about a little home and the restoration of his former title? Hell, why not just ignore the past and pretend nothing had happened? Thor could see these accusatory thoughts cross his brother’s face as surely as he was thinking them himself. He sighed and cast his eyes down in resignation.

‘I’m sorry, brother,’ he whispered, sitting down again and putting his forehead to Loki’s. This was too much. The Trickster had no more tears left, but all the more shame and guilt now. He tried to turn his head away, but his brother’s mighty grip wouldn’t let him. In the end, he groaned. Thor let go of him and just sat there, not sure what to say or do to try and make things better. He sighed and stood.

‘I shall go now, brother. I...’ his breath hitched. Loki’s eyes were open wide, deep green with lust now and _pleading._ Thor shifted uncomfortably. ‘Brother, I can’t... you’re not _well._ And the women are wary of you. As are the men. And everybody. I don’t... I’m sorry. But I’ll look into finding a woman, yes?’ Loki shook his head decidedly. ‘You don’t want a woman?’ Another headshake. Thor swallowed. ‘A... man?’ He hoped to all the gods that the answer was no. Loki closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them again. His cheeks seemed to be on fire, but he nodded firmly. His brother knew that he couldn’t refuse Loki anything, not even such a... shameful request. _Father will be furious if he ever finds out..._ Well, that was a worry for later. He stepped back and cleared his throat. ‘I’ll leave you now.’ Loki’s lips moved over his clamped teeth, forming a word. You. Suddenly, Thor felt as if he’d swallowed half of Jotunheim. His stomach was cold, but his loins... He hummed. ‘Me? What..?’ Oh, of course. Stupid. ‘Do you need... help?’ Thor couldn’t help blushing like a teenager, but they’d never played Healers growing up. 

Loki held his gaze and smiled tentatively. Not what he had in mind, but it would do for now. Thor sat back down – he had lost track of how many times he had got up and sat down again in the past half an hour – and stroked Loki’s collar bone hesitantly. Loki sighed and closed his eyelids over pupils blown wide, and the bulge under thin sheets twitched in anticipation. ‘Are you certain, Loki?’ Thor asked one last time. The other mouthed yes without opening his eyes and the Thunderer sunk onto the bed on his elbow and circled Loki’s chest with his left index finger, then moved down to his muscled belly. He could see Loki’s fists clench and unclench under the sheets, his breathing becoming more ragged as Thor’s hand slid down and under the sheets. He left the nightgown, as light as it was, in place, and palmed the wet cock underneath it gently. If Loki’s body could move, he would’ve arched his back now. As it was, he was forced to stay still and let it happen. Thor found a comfortable rhythm – after he had crossed his legs – and Loki started moaning quietly. 

‘Shhh, you need to be quiet, brother.’ But Loki seemed unable to stop the increasing sounds leaving his throat, so the Thunderer shifted closer and covered Loki’s mouth with his own, softly prying his jaws open with his free hand and sliding his tongue against his brother’s. It helped to muffle the sound, but it also made Thor more aware of his own desire. _No, not now. Not ever,_ he vowed, knowing full well that it would only take a word from his brother to break his resistance. But, _luckily,_ he thought, his brother wasn’t interested in him, so he was safe. Loki was itching to throw his arms around Thor’s neck, to pull every inch of his brother’s body against his own, but he couldn’t. So he just enjoyed the strokes and the hot tongue in his mouth. It didn’t take his overheated body long to reach a climax, the thought that his _brother_ was the one doing this to him adding to the pleasure. He lay panting for a while with his eyes closed as Thor was trying out a myriad of spells to get the stains out without having to disturb Loki. When he looked up again, the Trickster was watching him with a smile, almost purring again like a happy cat. Thor smirked helplessly and petted his hair until he fell asleep. He didn’t sleep next to his brother that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man... I just can't get Thor and Loki to do what I want - at all!  
> So, here's a weird, confused, angsty chapter instead - and I am working hard on that schmex, I PROMISE!!!!!!!  
> *goes off to headwall profoundly*

Thor avoided going to Loki’s (temporary) chamber most of the day, sending trusted servants with food and asking Frigga to look after the patient whilst he himself was “busy”. He couldn’t admit, even to himself, that he was postponing seeing his brother because of... _that._ However, even when his mother came to tell him Loki wanted to see him (how she figured that out was anybody’s guess), he still stalled. 

Thor had forgotten all about his brother as he was inspecting a new shield design for the troops, and came back to the present with a jolt when he heard shouts and tumult from inside the palace. He ran towards the source of the noise, which was suspiciously close to his bedroom. In fact, it _was_ his bedroom – he saw a column of smoke streaming into the hall, and people running towards it with buckets of water. _Loki!_ He ran into the room, producing a rainstorm on the way to make sure he would get to his brother in time – never mind the damage. He make his way through the smoke and the downpour he had created in his anxiety to find the object of his constant worry sitting upright on the bed, getting soaked rapidly, with the most indignant look on his face he could possibly muster. Thor breathed out in relief, scooped Loki up and carried him outside. He made his brother comfortable in the adjoining sitting room in front of the fire that warmed both areas and went to the bedroom to survey the damage. 

Nobody had been hurt, and the fire itself seemed to have only affected the drapes, which hung in soppy blackened rags off the rails. The Thunderer asked the servants to mop up the water and take away the curtains as he made his way back to his brother. Loki was still soaking wet and shivering lightly, so Thor put the man on his lap and draped his cape around them both, trying to warm the other up with his own body heat. Loki didn’t melt into his touch as he expected, but stayed rigidly upright. Thor frowned and palmed his back – his brother seemed to have regained control of the muscles in his torso, but his arms and legs still hung about him like useless strings.

Neither brother spoke. Loki held himself aloof and brooded, Thor was thinking on how the accident could’ve happened. Not one servant was able to tell him anything; apparently, no one was present at the time but Loki. The Thunderer suspected foul play from enemies of Asgard, and it troubled him greatly that they chose to attack a defenceless prince – if they were unlucky, this was deliberate and they had known about Loki’s state. Which, in turn, meant spies in the palace and a possibility of war. After Midgard and, now Loki’s affliction, preparing for battle was the last thing on Thor’s mind. But duty was duty, and he was just contemplating telling Allfather about his suspicions when Loki finally “hpmf”ed so loudly, the blonde nearly jumped out of the seat. He looked at his brother, and his brother looked at him with the same indignant and quite cross expression as before, but he paid no mind at the moment. Well, it was worth a try – Loki could obviously still not talk, but he might have seen something that could point towards the culprit.

‘Loki?’ A steely look was his only answer. He ignored the warning again. ‘Loki, do you know who did this?’ The steely look was accompanied with a nod this time. Thor raised his eyebrows. ‘Why didn’t you sa..?’ He bit his tongue just in time to be spared a “my brother is the stupidest idiot in all nine realms”-eyebrow wiggle. Thor took a deep breath and tried again. ‘Do you know the person who did this?’ Nod. ‘Is it somebody in the palace?’ Nod. _Damn._ Thor’s worry rose some more, but his brother’s uneasy movements and growling deep in his throat finally guided his attention to Loki’s behaviour and apparent discomfort. Or, rather, anger. 

‘Is something the matter, brother?’ Ooooh, if looks could kill... ‘I mean, other than you being soaked and my chambers being ruined?’ Thor put his hand on Loki’s back for comfort, but the Jotun pulled away. ‘What is it?’ Loki’s mouth was twitching now involuntarily, baring his teeth occasionally, and his brother started worrying he was going to have a seizure. Thor got up, put Loki back in the chair gently, and sat on his knees in front of the angry Trickster. Before Loki could combust – Thor could already imagine smoke coming out of his ears – he continued his query. 

‘Is it to do with the fire?’ Loki closed his eyes as if to brace himself, then nodded. ‘You saw who did it. Do you want to tell me who it was?’ The Trickster sighed and opened his eyes, then nodded again. ‘Was it one of the servants?’ _Give me strength,_ Loki thought as he shook his head. His brother watched him quizzically. ‘There was nobody else around... Was there somebody with you in the room?’ The younger man shook his head again, and was relieved to see some understanding dawning on his carer’s face. ‘There is no way anyone from outside...’ If Loki could have facepalmed himself, he would have. _Why are you so thick!!!_ He shouted internally at his brother, knowing full well that Thor was much smarter than he might appear at first sight. This was tedious, however, and his patience was wearing thin. ‘No‽’ The sudden exclamation pleased Loki. _There we go._ Thor sat back on his haunches with the most perplexed expression in his face. ‘You did not... Loki, did you start the fire?’ Green eyes held blue ones in a level gaze, then he nodded once.

It took Thor a couple of seconds to process the information. What was going on? He felt relief – there was no way a war would go well now – but also growing anger at his brother. How could he do this? ‘Why, Loki? If you hated the drapes, you could’ve made that clear to me or Mother!’ He knew how silly it sounded, but if he didn’t keep the conversation light, he might strike his brother – and he would never forgive himself for that. Not to mention that coaxing Loki back to trusting him ever again would be impossible. So the Thunderer gripped the armrests in front of him tightly to keep from acting out until he got a satisfactory answer. The wood creaked and his knuckles turned white, but Loki never once looked down at his hands. They stared at each other for a while. Finally, Thor choked out: ‘Why?’ He searched his brother’s eyes with an almost pleading look. Loki felt his chest deflate in despair and looked away as he sagged in the chair. He hardly knew himself, but...

Thor started chuckling softly. His brother looked up icily, but there was no mockery in Thor’s features. Loki frowned slightly. He didn’t understand what was so funny about the situation. It was rather absurd, yes, but funny..? Thor laughed harder now, let go of the chair and put his muscled arms around his quivering belly. His forehead ended up against Loki’s knees, which sent some not unpleasant shivers up his legs. Still, he didn’t know the reason for this outburst, and it annoyed him greatly. When Thor’s hysterics finally subsided, he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked Loki once again in the face. 

‘You put fire to the drapes in my room because I didn’t come when you called. This is actually amusing, were it not that you could have died.’ His face grew serious again, and he put his hands on Loki’s legs. ‘Please do not do that again, brother.’ Loki nodded and blushed. He had indeed acted like a moody five-year-old, unbeknownst to himself. A moody five-year-old in control of magical powers far more advanced than anybody else he had ever met, which made him even more dangerous. He saw the same concern on Thor’s face, but it was still concern for his safety, rather than that of the others. Maybe... He hated to allow the thought, but maybe his brother was indeed only looking out for him. 

Thor pulled his cape tighter around Loki and rubbed his arms to get him warm again. Loki bent forward slightly and pressed his forehead to his brother’s. Both men felt all tension bleed out of them, and Thor put his arms around Loki’s shoulders at last. A snippet of a thought flew across Loki’s ever-busy mind. He caught it by the full stop with two fingers and pulled it back into view. _I could stay like this forever,_ it said. He frowned and shivered. Thinking that Loki was still cold, Thor pulled his arms tighter around him and rose higher on his knees and between Loki’s legs. But he sensed that something else was amiss. Even though Loki’s moist skin was still quite cool – even too cool for his ancestry – his right cheek was burning against his own. He pulled back and saw a high blush on Loki’s face, engulfing both his ears and his neck. 

Both brothers looked down involuntarily, and Thor found himself staring at Loki’s stiff cock, twitching and begging for attention beneath the wet – almost transparent – fabric of his nightgown. He knew he should look away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The perfect glans and subtle veins on the underside of his brother’s member were too fascinating to look anywhere else. He finally snapped back when Loki cleared his throat awkwardly. Beads of embarrassed sweat stood out on his forehead, and he fidgeted nervously with his hands, still not able to move his arms. It dawned upon Thor how much power he had whilst Loki was helpless thus, and the thought terrified him with the weight of responsibility he had taken on. He thought back on how Bar had tried to defile Loki, and take his revenge for past slights, real or imagined, and shuddered gravely. He looked Loki in the eye and smiled reassuringly, then stood and picked his brother up, wrapped him in the cape, then carried him to the couch and made him comfortable on the cushions. Loki’s brows were furrowed in confusion, but Thor never met his eyes again.

‘I shall ask Mother to bring you some dry clothes,’ he said quietly, and left the room. Even though Thor didn’t go back to Loki until it was nearly night, no more drapes were set on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt, a bit.  
> But wrote myself out of the corner, so yay! ;)  
> Also, I quite literally can't see straight anymore, so please bear with the overabundance of typos! (No auto-correct for English on this computer - long story :( )

Loki was put in guest-chambers at the far end of the corridor for the night, considering Thor’s bedroom was still quite watery. The Thunderer made his way wearily through the hall, knocked on the door and entered upon receiving an affirmative grunt. Loki half-lay in bed, with a single candle on the bedside table as illumination. Frigga was making her way towards the door with another candle in her hand, and smiled up at Thor. They bid each other goodnight; she cast a last look at Loki and exited. The Thunderer took a deep breath and approached his brother. Loki followed him with his eyes, which shone dark and mysterious in the light of the flickering flame. Thor sat down and noticed that the other man’s body seemed much less rigid than it had been since the accident, and Loki’s arms were twitching involuntarily – not yet fully functional, but already less useless. 

‘How are you feeling, brother?’ Thor hoped he hadn’t emphasised the address too much, but he thought this was a good time to set boundaries, lest he did something they both came to regret. For Loki was truly an exquisite creature, and his lips, now stretching into a seductive smile, nearly drove him mad. ‘Good,’ he said, turned his head away and cleared his throat. He suddenly felt a strong urge to break something, or do battle. Instead, he fiddled with wax that had fallen onto the candlestick. The not-so-disabled man on the bed watched his fingers intently. Usually, he would have made an impatient noise to get his brother to entertain him, but there was something about Thor’s attitude tonight... He couldn’t quite put his finger on it – metaphorically speaking, of course – but the blonde giant seemed... distracted. And, what was more, there were notes of distress in his voice when he spoke again, still focussing his gaze on the light source.

‘Loki... I have noticed you are making progress fast. I think we need to talk about what happens when... you are fully healed.’ He was surprised at the words that had, quite of their own accord, left his mouth. In truth, Thor hadn’t thought about it since this whole mess began. He had been too busy fighting Loki’s pride and his own... He coughed the thought away. If he had to be completely honest, he was glad his foolish brother had gotten himself into this position, at least he didn’t need to worry about what Loki could do to others. _Or what others could do to Loki,_ Thor thought, and cold dread filled his stomach to the brim as he thought about Loki’s upcoming trial. The Trickster did not know it yet, but the Council and most noblemen in alliance with Odin were strongly opposed to letting Loki live. Banishment was out of the question, and life-long incarceration in the dungeons of Asgard was technically not a “grave” enough punishment in light of his crimes, not only against a realm that was under protection of Asgard, but also against other races that would have most definitely been forced into a war if the Chitauri had not been stopped. In short, his fate was sealed.

When Thor finally looked up at his brother, he was struck by his expression. There was comprehension on the younger man’s face, and even... could that be sympathy? No, of course not, Loki was not capable of feeling sympathy for anyone. And definitely not for someone who was, technically, on the side of his “enemies” – and soon-to-be executioners. But he seemed to have read Thor’s thoughts from his face, or at least gotten a sense of the Thunderer’s anxiety and made the right conclusions. Then he licked his lips. Thor lost his train of thought. Loki licked his lower lip again. It dawned upon Thor that this meant his brother could finally unclench his jaw. When Loki flicked, teasingly slow, his tongue over his upper lip, the blonde sitting beside him forgot his own name. Thor reached out to run his right thumb along his brother’s moist lips. Loki closed his eyes and let his breath out, jaws clasping shut quietly again. Thor brought his face close to his brother’s and licked a trail from Loki’s smooth chin towards his soft cheek before he could check himself. When he opened his eyes, however, the horror of what he was doing made him jump off the bed and back away towards the wall. Loki looked at him, uncomprehending.

Thor panted in frustration. ‘Why are you trying to distract me, brother? And why in such a... sinful manner?’ He knew he sounded like a prude, but this was his brother... The Trickster shrugged feebly and gave a little headshake. Thor leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Something bumped his nose softly, and he looked up in alarm. It was a flower. He pinched the tiny thing between two fingers and looked at it. Then at Loki. His brother threw him a pleading look and stretched his left arm towards him. The strain was too much on the still-recovering limb, and he had to drop it on the sheet, but his expression was still one of a silent question. Thor felt the rest of his resistance crumble as he took in the sight of his brother begging _him_ for... Anything, frankly. It was overwhelming. He walked back and sat down at Loki’s side, putting the flower gingerly on the side-table, then sighed and put his hand on his sibling’s. 

‘What do you need?’ He sounded disheartened, even though hope fluttered around his chest. He knew this was not about him, it never would be. But his brother needed help and he could not deny it. Loki “hmpf”ed irritably again – his jaw only collaborated so much – and mouthed _you._ Of course. Thor smiled and stroked Loki’s shoulder with his free hand. ‘Of course, brother. Anything for you.’ _Why is his smile so sad?_ Loki wondered. He didn’t generally care about his “brother’s” moods, but he had thought the interest was mutual... He frowned and turned his head sideways in confusion – his brother was infuriatingly confusing today! And Thor’s mixed signals were absolutely inestimable. For once, Loki was truly sorry he did not possess the power to read minds. He intertwined his fingers with Thor’s and they stayed like that for a while.

Finally, Thor coughed and asked: ‘What do you want me to do, brother?’ He would happily assist Loki in his release – he could already see the stiffness under the blanket (this room was decidedly chillier than Thor’s), and dropped his hand from his brother’s shoulder to his groin. But Loki pulled his fingers away from his brother’s and Thor looked up. There was still confusion on the younger man’s face, but now an edge of anger and frustration made its way onto his features as well. He just didn’t understand. And Thor was not sure he could explain. He had always been vaguely aware of his brother’s wanton nature and great sexual appetite, but it had never been an issue for him before, so he had ignored it consistently. Now he had to face his own demons, as well as Loki’s.

Whilst he sat contemplating the best approach, Loki pushed both his hands from his lap weakly and wriggled into a lying position on his side, with his back to Thor. Thor touched his shoulder. ‘Brother?’ Loki shook it off. This was his cue to leave, and he should, he really should, but... Something was keeping him here. He frowned, then kicked off his boots and lay behind Loki, not quite making contact with the body underneath the blankets, but close enough for Loki to feel his heat. The Jotun scooted away irritatedly, but Thor put his arm softly around his brother’s chest and they both stilled.

‘I am sorry I have angered you, Loki.’ – ‘Hmpf!’ Brilliant, they were back to grunting. Thor’s sigh ruffled Loki’s fluffy hair. He decided to speak his mind, for once. ‘I do not understand what you want from me, brother. I am more than willing to assist you in... Seeking release...’ Thor was thankful Loki couldn’t see his blush – he was no youngling anymore, and sexual intercourse was not something he should be making a taboo of... ‘But I don’t see how else I can be of service. And what you want to achieve with this closeness.’ Loki’s frame grew rigid again, and he uttered a string of frustrated growls – Thor couldn’t be sure what it was that frustrated him most, his own inability to talk, or Thor’s inability to understand him. Finally, Loki flipped over, almost headbutting the man behind him with lack of coordination. 

The candle illuminated Thor’s hair, and the glow made his face visible despite the darkness, and gave it an ethereal quality. Loki’s breath caught in his throat when he was reminded how beautiful his brother was. Despite his overabundance of muscles and the stubble on his cheeks, his features were fine and his eyes were of a brilliant blue colour that reminded Loki of the colour of his own “real” skin. Usually an unhappy remembrance, right now it served to reassure him – even knowing who and what he was, and what he did, Thor still stayed by his side. He felt the anger evaporate and make place for sadness. Loki had no idea how to explain to his brother that what he wanted was the closeness. He was not even sure he would be able to elaborate on that if he could speak right now. So he just looked into Thor’s eyes, trying to keep attention on himself for as long as he could. Thor’s right hand travelled upwards, almost unconsciously, and started petting Loki’s hair, massaging his skull lightly. The Thunderer pulled Loki closer and put his arms around his unruly brother. Loki’s erection had died away, and he was too sleepy and relaxed to care that he was falling asleep, purring in his brother’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor woke up slowly. He was surprised to find that Loki was still sleeping soundly in his somewhat numb arms. They were both under the covers now, snuggled together tightly. For fear of disturbing his brother, he stayed still, admiring the fine features of Loki’s face. But when the pressure on his stiff cock, trapped between their bodies, became unbearable, he had to move. As expected, the movement alerted his brother and green eyes flew open suspiciously. However, when Loki could finally focus his pupils, he smiled and closed his eyes again, scooting closer and putting his head on the Thunderer’s shoulder. Thor hugged him closer, wondering at how soon he had become accustomed to Loki’s member poking his hip.

Loki was pretending to have fallen asleep again, but in reality he marvelled at the warmth of Thor’s embrace and took his pulse. Slightly elevated, as his blown pupils had suggested, but not anxiously so. Not alarmed, just aroused. _Good._ Loki was planning the best way to seduce his brother into finally doing what he wanted, but last night’s conversation – conversations? – came to mind, and he halted. _Maybe..._ No, nonsense! He wouldn’t back out now. Thor was displaying clear signs of attraction, and considering he himself would be dead soon – or banished forever – he shouldn’t care about anything except getting what he wanted. What they wanted. He opened his eyes and stroked Thor’s arm softly under the covers. His limbs were still quite weak, but gaining power quickly. His brother shivered and opened his eyes. There was a fire in them and, as soon as Loki wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Thor’s lips closed upon his, hands pulling, exploring, stroking every inch of his body. Surprised, but definitely not displeased at this turn of events, Loki followed suit, somewhat clumsily. Oh, how he had longed to touch Thor!

Loki’s arms were going numb with the exertion, but he left them draped around his brother’s mighty frame as the other’s tongue was ravaging his mouth, not leaving a spot unexplored. Aware of his brother’s frailty, Thor tried to be as gentle as possible, but the blood rushing to his loins made thinking almost impossible as he rutted against Loki’s hip and massaged his buttocks urgently, pulling him closer still. With a fluent movement, he flipped his brother onto his back and sunk between his legs, carefully not to squash the slender man with his weight. 

He took a moment to memorise Loki’s flushed cheeks, lidded eyes and moist lips. Both men were panting hard, almost lost in passion, but a small doubt still nagged at the back of the Thunderer’s mind. The younger brother opened his eyes quizzically, afraid the moment would end when Thor came to his senses. His arms had fallen to his sides limply, but he arched his back in a desperate attempt to keep Thor close, to feel the heat of his chest and abdomen on his own. _Please,_ he thought, _please brother, I need you!_ Thor smiled at his eagerness, but hesitated still.

‘Are you... certain, brother?’ Loki nodded his head frantically, pulling his eyebrows together pathetically and squirming under his sibling. Thor answered his movement with a few thrusts of his own, then dropped his head to Loki’s ear, and whispered: ‘You need to tell me if I go to far.’ Loki “hmpf”ed humorously. _As if!_ Thor kissed the outer rim of his ear, then slid his tongue in and licked the inside of his auricle. Loki moaned loudly through half-clenched jaws and nearly broke his hips, bucking against Thor’s abdomen. _Oh,_ brother _!_

Thor continued his exploration of Loki’s sensitive neck and shoulder with his mouth and tongue, discovering a lot of pleasure-zones on the way – no wonder he always wrapped himself in all those layers of clothing! Loki was thrashing on the bed under him, arching his back and tossing his head like only the most beautiful and skilled whores could. It drove Thor mad, but he took his time to take Loki apart. _Soon,_ he thought, _soon you will remember only the pleasure of my touch, brother._ He tore the neck of Loki’s light nightgown open and nibbled at one of his nipples. The bud stiffened from the contact, and Thor could only stare at the little thing with admiration. When he blew a cold breath against it, Loki keened in abandon. The gentle giant moved on to the other nipple, flicking the one he had just moistened between two fingers. He did the same with the other, then placed his other hand on it and kept rolling the tiny buds between his fingers as he kissed his way down Loki’s stomach, tearing his garment further with his teeth. 

Loki let himself be immersed in the pool of pleasure his brother’s manipulations created, whilst his head filled itself with ecstasy, dispelling all other thoughts for a short while. He felt a sense of loss when Thor’s fingers left his chest, but the Thunderer made up for that by ripping the last whole bit of Loki’s nightgown in half and exposing his heated flesh. The older man looked his body over speechlessly, and swallowed a couple of times before speaking.

‘You are beautiful, brother.’ Loki’s eyes flew open at the tenderness and _need_ in his sibling’s voice, stiffening his leaking cock just that little bit more. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he wasn’t certain why. Thor looked to him for permission and he nodded curtly. The Thunderer moved further towards the end of the bed and took the heavy member in his hand. Loki brought his fist to his mouth and bit on it, muffling his cry. They were in the far part of the palace, and it was still too dark outside for anyone to be up, but best to be careful. After a few tentative strokes, Thor lowered his mouth around the gorgeous cock in his hand and took it in whole. He played with Loki’s tight scrotum whilst bobbing his head up and down along the length, hollowing his cheeks and licking the underside of the shaft on his way up. It felt natural enough, and his brother was definitely enjoying it, if his suppressed moans were anything to go by. Loki’s free hand found its way into Thor’s hair, and the soft tugs at his scalp reminded him of how uncomfortably tight his own breeches were. 

Loki made a soft sound and Thor looked up questioningly, letting go of his cock. It took him a few tries, but the Trickster finally managed to open his mouth. ‘Th-Thor,’ he sputtered. The sound of Loki’s voice after four days, and the fact that his sibling’s name was the first thing he said... It was too much. Thor scrambled back upwards, kissing his brother roughly, fisting his hair with one hand, whilst almost crushing his hip with the other. Loki met his movements eagerly, panting and mumbling into his brother’s mouth. His jaws were still not entirely collaborating, but Thor could already make out “yes”, and “please”, and “brother”, and “more”.

‘Fuck!’ Loki shouted, as he came, back arched, groin flush against Thor’s abdomen, staining his shirt. As much as Thor loved to take in the sight, the sensory input of his brother coming in his arms was too much, and he spilled profoundly, enjoying the friction of his over-sensitive cock against his breeches and Loki’s stomach before he sunk heavily onto his brother’s chest. Loki put his arms around Thor’s shoulders and rubbed his cheek against his sibling’s stubble. _Perfect,_ he thought before drifting off into a light slumber.

Not half an hour later, Thor woke up with a jolt. He was still lying on top of his brother, and was decidedly too sticky and heavy to stay like this. He raised himself on his wobbly arms gingerly, but Loki pulled him back down – his arms were gaining strength fast now, despite (because of?) their exertions – and he sunk back carefully. ‘Am I not hurting you, brother?’ The Jotun chuckled and buckled his hips lightly against Thor’s. His cock was already hard, ready to go again. Thor sighed in mock-desperation. ‘Best clean up first,’ he whispered against Loki’s lips before kissing him. 

He stood, went into the adjoining bathroom and ran a hot bath – luckily, the bathtub was big enough for two – before stripping off his soiled clothing and getting Loki. Despite his brother’s protests that he “can weally wwalk on his own now”, he carried the lithe creature to the tub and lowered him into the water cautiously before getting in himself. He sat behind Loki and washed his brother’s hair. As ever, touching his scalp made Loki purr and that sound, together with their closeness, stimulated Thor’s amorous feelings again, almost more vehemently than the first time around. Before long, Loki sat in his lap, facing him, jerking both their cocks off with one hand, while stimulating Thor’s balls with his other. Needless to say, cleaning up took somewhat longer than previously anticipated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but we got there ;)  
> Thank you, again, for sticking around!!!

The next couple of days, Loki was pottering about in his rooms, occasionally walking through the halls. Even though he was wearing the magic-blocking bracelets again (almost without complaining, too), most servants still stayed well away from the Trickster. Which suited him just fine. He liked being feared and hated, it was so much less tiresome not to have to live up to people’s expectations. He _almost_ believed it himself. Thor was worried that the trial would be advanced if people knew Loki was recovering, so he asked his brother, time and again, to try and fake a worse state than he was in, at least so long as Thor was still negotiating his fate. Loki seemed to take the advise to heart, which pleased Thor. But when, two days after finally regaining full control over his body, Loki fell hard on his knees in the bathroom and seemed unable to get up, it became obvious to Thor that his brother was, in fact, feeling much worse than he let on. No point reprimanding him, he’d been through enough, so Thor just carried his silly brother to the bed. Loki was making jokes about it, but he couldn’t quite hide the pain – and wounded pride – from his voice.

When Thor came back with ointment and some bandages, Loki was sitting up on the bed, surveying his bleeding knees and trying to get up. The Thunderer pushed him back on the bed angrily, rather more forcefully than was strictly speaking necessary... Loki gave him a peculiar look, but kept his mouth shut and let Thor tend his wounds.

‘Brother, will you please be more careful?’ Thor sighed, sitting up between Loki’s legs and wiping away the blood from one of his wounds with a cloth before applying ointment. The gash was not very deep, but he still wrapped a bandage around his brother’s knee, then proceeded to give the other leg the same treatment. All the while, Loki was fixing him with the same strange stare, but said nothing. When Thor was finished and wanted to get up, however, he grabbed the Thunderer by the wrist and smiled tentatively.

‘What’s wrong, brother? Does it hurt anywhere else?’ Thor furrowed his brows in concern. God, what was the man gorgeous! Loki nodded, making Thor’s frown deeper, then cast his eyes down and batted his eyelashes coyly. The corners of Thor’s mouth quivered lightly when he realised what his brother meant, and his eyes twinkled. The meaning of the “strange” glances dawned upon him, and his trousers seemed to shrink around his crotch in no time. He bent towards Loki and kissed him hard on the lips, relishing the moan that pulled from the man. He put the implements on the other side of the bed and grabbed Loki’s wrists, pulling his arms above his head roughly. His calculations were right; his brother bucked his hips hard against Thor’s and moaned again, louder. Pinning his hands in place with one hand, Thor let the other wander down Loki’s slender waist, squeeze his buttock and carress his thigh. Then he pulled Loki’s leg up, careful not to graze the knee, and pushed his groin down hard on his brother’s. The Trickster let out a low wail, whether in agony or ecstacy, Thor couldn’t tell, but the redoubled thrashing and moaning under him answered that question satisfactory. 

He went to work in earnest now, assaulting Loki’s mouth, biting and sucking his lips, licking his jaw and nibbling a trail down his neck, biting the man lightly on his taut shoulder muscle. He slacked his hold on his sibling’s wrists and bit Loki’s quivering shoulder again, harder. Loki’s noises grew louder, and Thor let go of his wrists entirely to put his hand on his brother’s mouth, pushing down hard. Loki’s tongue flicked over his fingers a few times, which tickled Thor and made them both giggle. His other hand still held Loki’s leg firmly against his own, and he ground against his brother’s groin again, making the man utter a muffled cry and throw his other leg around Thor’s waist, fisting the sheets with his free hands and arching his back. Thor snaked his hand around Loki’s leg and under his bum, hitching the new nightdown up – a remembrance of what happened to the old one sent sparks down his spine – baring his arse and kneading his buttocks, which were quite soft for one so wiry. Both men were going in overdrive, each other’s jerky movements and throaty moans driving them mad. Thor started licking and biting Loki’s chest, but stopped suddenly.

Loki peeled his eyes open and looked up at his brother in surprise. Thor painted hard, trying to clear his mind and get his wits together before... He looked at his brother, studying his face for a few long seconds, then sighed and hung his head. Loki wriggled a little under him, frowning his eyebrows in confusion. He brough his hand up and petted Thor’s hair, weaving a strand around his fingers and watching the sunlight reflect from it. He waited for Thor to say something, but the giant seemed in dubio with himself.

‘Thor?’ he asked quietly. His brother looked up and smiled mirthlessly. ‘What’s wrong?’

The Thunderer cleared his throat and looked away. ‘I want to... could I... would you mind if I..?’ Loki sighed. This could mean only one thing, and he couldn’t believe Thor hadn’t picked up on that already. He let go of the blonde strand and pushed Thor’s chin up, forcing their eyes to meet.

‘Will you fuck me already?’ Thor’s breath hitched as he searched Loki’s face, then his smile widened and he kissed Loki softly, movements becoming rough and urgent again fast. 

Shedding his own clothes in under a minute, and ridding Loki from his garment – leaving it intact this time – Thor picked up the oily ointment and spread a little over his fingers. He positioned himself between Loki’s knees again and took his brother’s heavy member in his clean hand, giving it a few jerks before he entered one slicked up finger in his tight hole. A shiver ran through the Trickster’s body as he felt his brother entering him, stretching and preparing him for his cock... Thor took his time, adding one finger at a time, and stretching Loki thoroughly, but it wasn’t fast enough, hard enough, deep enough for Loki. Before long, he was riding his brother’s fingers and begging for “more, brother, please!” When Thor finally replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock, both men groaned in unison. Once Loki had adjusted his muscles, Thor started thrusting into him with abandon.

Before long, Loki had wrapped all his limbs around Thor’s torso, pulling him closer, nearly suffocating them both. His brother’s movements became erratic, each thrust harder than the previous one, hitting all of Loki’s sweet spots at once. He bit and sucked every inch of skin he could find, pulling intricate curses and loud moans from Loki, no longer caring about being caught. He needed to have, to _possess_ his brother like never before. Loki was to be _his_ , and only his. He dug his fingers hard in the Jotun’s soft arse, pulling the slender thighs closer still. 

The Trickster was quite certain he was in Walhalla, and if this was not what Walhalla felt like, then he didn’t even want to go there. Being bedded by Thor had always been one of his craziest dreams, but he had never thought it would, one day, come true. And right now, his brother was using his body to its utmost limits, almost tearing and breaking him, but arresting his movements just before he could induce serious damage. _Sentiment,_ Loki thought and smirked, before he was engulfed by another stream of pure pleasure. Oh gods, he was close... Loki opened his eyes briefly and found Thor’s clavicle, biting down hard on the soft flesh over the bone. Thor growled and sped up a notch. Odinsons’ moans, cries and repetitions of each other names grew louder as Thor once again assaulted Loki’s mouth, never-ending motion of his cock deep within his brother’s hole driving both mad with desperation for release. Another two, three trusts, and Thor bit Loki’s neck hard, spilling profoundly deep within his brother. The Trickster didn’t notice whether his own orgasm hit before or after Thor’s, but it was glorious either way. He shouted himself coarse, aftershoks shaking his body over and over again. Thor’s arms gave out and he flopped onto his sibling, feeling his come already seeping out of Loki’s wonderfully stretched arse.

They stayed like that for a long time, too tired and sated to move a muscle. Finally, Thor stirred and pulled out gingerly, making Loki keen softly. He kissed his brother’s face tenderly and made to get up, but Loki’s hands on his forearms stopped him. The Jotun wasn’t sure what made his break his own rule – “Never get attached to anyone” – but he looked at Thor pleadingly until the blonde bundle of muscles sunk back on his chest gingerly.

‘Are you alright?’ he whispered in Loki’s ear. His brother pulled him closer, but said nothing. A single tear rolled down his temple as he stroked Thor’s back. No matter what tomorrow would bring, right now, they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the not-so-satisfactory open ending, but this was supposed to be a PWP-drabble, and then angst... Yeah ^-^


End file.
